


But at the end of the day

by ifreet



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Dominance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifreet/pseuds/ifreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai doesn't like it when Gojyo comes home bruised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But at the end of the day

  
The adrenaline and alcohol began to wear off during the walk home, leaving Gojyo more and more aware of his various aches and bruises. As the road curved, the windows of his house appeared, glowing through the trees. Hakkai was still up. He checked his posture at the door--shoulders slouched, rather than slumped or hunched--an old childhood habit he'd all but forgotten before he'd moved Hakkai in.

"You're running late tonight," Hakkai observed mildly, eyes fixed on one of his books.

"A bit," he agreed. He wandered over to the kitchen area. Hakkai probably saved him some dinner, if he wanted any. The hair on the back of his neck prickled with the feeling of someone standing right behind him. He pushed his shoulders down. It was just Hakkai.

"You were in a fight."

He snorted. Fight was an understatement; it had been more of a brawl, him versus the rest of the room. "Yeah, I hear fights sometimes happen in bars."

Faster than thought, Gojyo found himself pressed face-first against the table, his arms pulled behind his back. He struggled briefly, automatically, then relaxed. It was Hakkai, after all, and it wasn't as though he really wanted to get away from him. Hakkai leaned over him and spoke, still mildly, in his ear.

"I suppose there was a woman involved."

"What the hell, you keeping tabs on me now?" His mouth curved into a smile, though he hid it behind a fall of red hair. He wouldn't actually mind, it was just...unexpected. Even Jien's concern had only extended as far as his line of sight. If he was out of the house, he'd assumed Gojyo would take care of himself--assuming Jien had thought about it at all.

"That would be a yes?" Hakkai's warm breath brushed against his ear.

Gojyo could feel the heat of Hakkai's body held bare centimeters away from him, but the only points of contact were the hands clamped around his wrists. He strained back towards Hakkai, who maintained the distance until he slumped back to the table top. "Yes."

Hakkai swiped his tongue against the shell of Gojyo's ear, causing a shiver. "Waitress?"

"Cardsharp. Liu said she was cheating." Hakkai moved his mouth away again. "_Hakkai_."

"And was she?"

"Probably."

"And yet you jumped to her defense when she was stupid enough to get caught. Why is that, I wonder?"

Gojyo shrugged carelessly, difficult as it was while half-lying on the table. "What can I say, I'm a soft touch. Speaking of..." He tried to rub suggestively against Hakkai, a tricky maneuver given their positions, but he felt he got his point across.

"Hm." Hakkai nipped at his ear. "Let me see the damage first."

Hakkai transferred both his wrists into a single-handed grip. Gojyo was pretty sure he could have broken free, but instead he rested his forehead against the cool surface of the table (not sticky, not since Hakkai moved in) and waited for the warm, electric and faintly erotic buzz of Hakkai's chi to flow over and through him. He idly wondered if it felt the same to others and imagined a certain Sanzo's apoplexic reaction if he were to ask.

He jerked when instead of the expected energy, he felt a physical touch. Hakkai ran his palm firmly and deliberately across his shoulders and down his back, awakening bruises that hadn't even risen to the surface yet. He winced as Hakkai hit each new bruise, gasped when the hand came to rest low on his back, and _still_ was hard from the essentially clinical touch.

Hakkai tsked. "You'll be pissing blood tomorrow." And then he did unleash his chi, a shockwave that scoured over Gojyo like lightning and rubbed against his insides like an affectionately purring tiger--well-meaning and slightly terrifying all in one. Hakkai hadn't been avoiding using his power out of pissiness--his demon aspect lay close to the surface tonight. And Hakkai hated not being in control. The chi rolled back out of him, receding like an ocean wave. It left him gasping, wanting, and with the worst of his injuries healed, but the minor ones addressed only haphazardly.

"She had no right to risk you." Hakkai's voice was rough with something -- that demonic aspect that even his three limiters had trouble keeping in check seemed a good bet.

The meaning of the actual words themselves caught up with him a moment later. The girl wasn't local and couldn't have known he'd get involved. He suspected that Hakkai wouldn't much care. But he'd opened his mouth to explain anyway when Hakkai bit down on his shoulder through his shirt, right over the bruise where where the pool cue had caught him, and the explanation emerged as an inarticulate noise that was more than half arousal. Hakkai made a low sound of his own and abandoned Gojyo's shoulder, leaving a damp patch behind on his shirt, briefly nuzzling through Gojyo's hair to lay biting kisses along the nape of his neck. Then he pulled him away from the edge of the table.

He rummaged through Gojyo's pocket for the lube, which he tossed onto the tabletop beside him, and undid his belt and fly one handed. The loose pants fell easily down around Gojyo's knees. Hakkai cupped him briefly, before taking the hand away to deal with his own khakis. His cock soon pressed against Gojyo's ass, soft skin over steel hardness. Gojyo tried to press back, but the movement was restricted by Hakkai's hold.

"Hakkai, please--"

Slick fingers pushed into him; he'd barely adjusted to the intrusion before they were withdrawn again. Gojyo groaned, head thudding down on the table and making the cheap tin ashtray rattle. But Hakkai didn't make him wait, already aligning himself and pushing in, hard and wide and inexorable. He heard a noise, a keening sound, realized he was making it, couldn't have stopped had he wanted.

Hakkai pushed, and Gojyo gave way. As soon as Hakkai had pressed completely inside, stretching and filling him, he began to pull out again, unbearably, achingly slowly. Then his hips snapped forward, and the motion pushed a grunt out of Gojyo. Then again, a long, slow drag followed by a sharp thrust, and again, until the residual burn faded into pleasure, and again until each stroke wrung a cry from Gojyo. He rocked back into it as much as he was able, tried to spread his legs wider despite the cloth caught around his boots. It was just enough--the next thrust struck sparks as did the next. Hakkai's hands flexed against him, nails digging in. His strokes shorted and sped up, not drawing it out tonight, fast and hard and in, in, in, his breath huffing against Gojyo's ear--until he turned his head and bit down on Gojyo's shoulder again, a sudden sharp sensation, as Hakkai came inside him and his chi spilled over through Gojyo again, large and warm and _dangerous_, and Gojyo was lost.

He drifted back to awareness from his post-orgasmic haze, his heart rate slowing and their sweat beginning to cool in the night air. Hakkai still lay draped over him and showed no sign of moving any time soon. The table was beginning to seem like a bad idea, as muscles only half soothed by Hakkai's oddly unfocused bursts of chi complained about the strain. But as he attempted to shift his arms, Hakkai's slack and sweaty grasp tightened, and he only succeeded in freeing one. Hakkai made a discontent and sleepy noise, disconcertingly like a growl, before drifting back towards unconsciousness.

Gojyo sighed and pillowed his face on his free hand. He'd slept worse places, though Hakkai usually seemed fussier. He wondered vaguely what had gotten into the man tonight -- and whether it was something he could bring on again sometime. He yawned. He'd have to give it some thought.  Tomorrow.


End file.
